Home to You
by Sailor Memory
Summary: Here is what it is like to come home for Kunzite. Based on the country song by John Michael Mountgomery.


Hey Lochley04 here! How we doing peeps?  
Anyway I was listening to this radio when I heard this song and got an idea. It fit perfectly since I am having an obsession with Sailor Venus right now. Email me to tell me if you liked it, hated it, thought it was stupid, a total waste of time, whatever. I don't care what you say, just email me at Sailor_Memory@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the song. I don't own Sailor Moon either. If I did, I'd have a huge house filled with cats, have a limo and a Corvette. *sigh*  
WARNING: IF YOU ARE NOT A SENSHI/GENERAL FAN, THEN DO NOT READ THIS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
*************************************************************************************************  
Summary: This is a short story about one of the cutest couples around, Minako and Kunzite. Here's what it's like to come home to Kunzite. It's based upon the country song 'To You' by John Michael Montgomery.   
*************************************************************************************************  
I get up and battle the day  
Things don't always go my way  
It might rain, but that's okay  
I get to come home to you...  
  
Kunzite, leader of the four guardians of King Endymion, sighed. Training the people down at the academy to be palace guards was harder than it sounded. When he assigned something, half of his students came up with some other way to do things, saying that it was better than his idea.   
Bah! They actually said that to him, Kunzite, who had been around in the Silver Millennium, defending his liege with less than stellar equipment and resources. In his opinion, these kids were getting pampered to death. Put them in that kind of environment, they wouldn't last five minutes.  
  
Glancing out the window, Kunzite groaned silently. It had been raining all freaking day and it was beginning to annoy him, big time. 'Maybe I should call up Neph and Makoto and tell them to make it stop,' he thought with a devil-be-damned smile.  
  
'WE HEARD THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
At that he laughed out loud, gaining him some funny looks from the people around him.   
'Oh well,' he continued to think, 'at least I have an angel to go home to!'  
  
Sometimes life may get me down  
And I get tired of getting kicked around  
I feel lost in this maddening crowd  
But I get to come home to you...  
  
"General Kunzite," came a voice from behind him, questioning.   
  
He turned around to see his aide, Commander Horn, holding a wad of papers.  
  
"Yes Commander," he asked comfortably, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"The supplies we ordered a month ago won't be arriving for another month. It seems that there was a mix-up in what we needed and when."  
  
Kunzite's dark mood instantly returned. The room suddenly seemed to be unbearably loud and chaotic. He had to get out.  
  
Icily, he said only, "I'm taking the rest of the day off Commander. Take any messages that come in." He walked out before Horn could say anything.  
  
'Cause you are my best friend  
'Cause you are where my heart is  
And I know that the day is in  
I get to come home to you...  
  
Nearly punching anyone who came within six feet of him, Kunzite stormed out of the building and over to his private transport. Slamming his fist into the metal, he left a slight dent, unnoticed to him.   
  
Sitting in front of the controls, Kunzite ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his eyes tiredly. As he began to activate the shuttle, something caught his eye. Curious, he reached over and picked it up. Kunzite abruptly smiled. It was a picture of his beloved wife, Minako, the head of Neo-Queen Serenity's guardians.   
  
With renewed energy, Kunzite hurried home, which was just outside Crystal Tokyo.   
Rushing into the house, he found Minako sitting on the floor in the family room, going over some papers that she had to deal with as Head Guard.   
  
Smiling, Kunzite cleared his throat. Minako froze and looked up in his direction.   
  
Hanging out in our old sweat shirts  
You let me complain about a hard day's work  
I don't know what I did to deserve   
To get to come home to you...  
  
Squealing in delight, Minako jumped up from the floor and Kunzite saw she was wearing only a sweatshirt that said 'Sorry, did I look interested?' and a pair of checkered shorts. Standing five feet away from him, she launched herself at him and landed in his arms.   
  
Laughing, he told her playfully, "I didn't think I'd get such a welcoming committee when I got home."  
  
Pretending to be insulted, she snorted, "You get this everyday. Why are you complaining?"  
"Who said I was?"  
  
"But you~"   
  
Minako was cut off by his lips on hers.  
  
They stayed that way for a moment until they plopped down on the floor and he began to tell her about his crappy day.  
  
"... So we have to wait another month for the supplies to come! Now I have to postpone the finals until then, plus another week so we can get things set up! What am I going to tell Endymion? He's expecting the new ranks in a few weeks!"  
  
"Blame it on Zoisite."  
  
Fighting a grin, he nudged her, saying, "Would he believe me?"  
  
Shaking her head, she answered mock sadly, "I'm afraid not. Maybe you could get away with Jade or Neph," Minako paused then continued more seriously, "Honey, Endymion doesn't expect you to be perfect. Contrary to popular belief, Endymion is NOT a slave driver!"  
  
'Cause you are my best friend  
'Cause you are where my heart is  
And I know that the day is in  
I get to come home to you...  
  
Kunzite burst out laughing. The image of Endymion standing on a platform with a whip in his hands, lashing at anyone who didn't move fast enough and shouting, "FASTER," was simply hilarious. Closing his eyes, he struggled to control his laughter.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, Minako was gone. Immediately, he heard sounds coming from the kitchen.  
  
Walking in there, he saw her making them something to eat.  
  
Sneaking up behind her, Kunzite put his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek, murmuring, "What are we having tonight love?"  
  
Giggling, Minako answered, "Steak, medium rare, white cheddar rice, corn, and Burgundy wine. You have a problem with that, then take it up with Makoto. It was her idea after all."  
  
Rolling his eyes, he muttered under his breath, "And I'll bet Neph had something to do with it as well. Does this mean I have to kill them in the morning?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
'Cause you are my best friend  
'Cause you are where my heart is  
And I know that the day is in  
I get to come home to you  
Yes I get to come home to you...  
  
After dinner, they watched a movie, then headed up to there room.  
  
Sighing contentedly, Minako leaned against him as they stood out on the balcony, staring up at the stars.  
  
"Look love," he said, pointing, "There's Venus." It was easy to see, for it was the brightest star twinkling in the sky.   
  
"Beautiful isn't it Kunz," she asked dreamily.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you my Aphrodite."  
  
Giggling, she turned to face him, saying, "I love it when you get poetic." She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in for a kiss.  
  
Kunzite muttered before their lips met, "I know you do. Why do you think I get that way so much."  
  
They stayed that way for several minutes, until they came up for air.   
Still breathing heavily, she whispered in his ear, "Kunzite, sweetie, I'm pregnant."  
*THUMP!*  
  
  
Oh I love coming home... to you.  
*******************************************  
Anyone like?  



End file.
